soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haves and the Have Nots
| format = | creator = | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = Renee Lawless Tyler Lepley Jaclyn Betham Aaron O'Connell Angela Robinson Gavin Houston | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Elvin Ross | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 70 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Ozzie Areu Mark E. Swinton Will Areu | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 42 minutes | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = ( ) ( ) | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = May 28, 2013 | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.oprah.com/own-the-haves-and-the-have-nots/the-haves-and-the-have-nots.html | production_website = http://www.tylerperry.com/tv-shows/haves-and-have-nots/ }} The Haves and the Have Nots is an American television drama series that premiered Tuesday May 28, 2013 at 9/8c on the Oprah Winfrey Network. It will premiere with two back-to-back episodes. Tyler Perry is its creator, executive producer, writer and director. The premise of the series is based on Perry's 2011 play The Haves and the Have Nots. It is also the first scripted series on OWN. Premise The series follows on the rich and powerful Cryer family in , and working for Cryer's family is destitute maid and mother of two grown children (and grandmother of one), Hanna Young, who gains a best friend in the Lady of the house. Also seen is the Cryer's former friends (now rivals), the Harrington family and Celine Gonzalez, a former Cryer family housekeeper and one of Jim Cryer's many mistresses. The interactions of the three disparate families drives the stories. Cast and characters * as Jim Cryer: Patriarch of Cryer family; a powerful criminal courts judge for Savannah-Chatham County and wannabe politician, who is very manipulative, but hides a very sensitive nature underneath the cold and manipulative façade. Father of four children, two by his wife, and two by his former housekeeper, Celine. * as Candace Young: Hanna's estranged evil daughter, Benny's sister and Jim's latest mistress. She was friends with Jim's late daughter, Amanda, and friends with Jeffrey Harrington. Once involved with an abusive man named Quincy, the father of her son, Little Q, but with Jeffrey's help, murdered the evil man. * as Hanna Young: Benny and Candace's mother, Q's grandmother, and the Cryer family's trusted and loyal maid. She rightly doesn't trust Candace and is close friends with her boss Katheryn and loved by the rest of the family. Her best friendship with Katheryn drives Veronica Harrington to jealousy. She also proves to be a friend to others, and isn't judgmental towards anyone. * Renee Lawless as Katheryn Cryer, Jim's wife and mother of Wyatt and Amanda. She and Jim have a troubled marriage due to his numerous affairs, and is Hanna's best friend and loyal confidante. She could be assured of Hanna's support in a crisis, though at times, their friendship can be strained due to outside circumstances. In spite of this though, Hanna is solidly behind her best friend. * Tyler Lepley as Benny Young Hanna's son and Candace's brother. He is less prone to cause trouble than his wicked sister, but has had his share of scrapes. Currently dating his attorney, Veronica Harrington, to the dismay of his mother. * Jaclyn Betham (Seasons 1-3) as Amanda Cryer Jim and Katheryn's college aged daughter who was friends with her father's mistress, Candice. She was also very mentally unstable, which led to her killing herself. * Aaron O'Connell as Wyatt Cryer }} Jim and Katheryn's rebellious son; just released from his third stint in rehab. Very prone to addiction, but has a strong sense of right and wrong, unlike his corrupt father. Also, unlike his father, who can be very brusque, Wyatt can be a very nice guy. With the aid of attorney Jennifer Sallison, he gained his inheritance, $12 million, after he and Jeffrey had their parents arrested for evidence tampering and obstruction of justice. * as David Harrington A judge who was Jim's closest friend now rival in the Gubernatorial campaign, married to Veronica. Father of Jeffrey who is supportive of him when he comes out as gay. The target of an attraction by his campaign manager, Maggie Day. Finally stands up to Veronica for her disgusting and venomous doings, while also feuding with her boyfriend, Benny Young. * Angela Robinson as Veronica Harrington Katheryn's recovering alcoholic friend (mainly for her own appearances) who is an attorney, estranged wife of David and mother of Jeffrey, whom she condemns when he comes out as gay. The series' primary villain aside from Jim. Quite jealous of Katheryn and Hanna's close friendship. Has a romantic rival in Campaign manager Maggie Day, although she is currently dating Hanna's son, Benny. * Gavin Houston as Jeffrey Harrington David and Veronica's son, Wyatt's life coach under protest. He revealed that he was gay to his father's support and his mother's ire. Tricked by his mother into impregnating a woman named Melissa. He is more in love with his father's business associate named Landon. He is attacked and harassed by a police officer named Justin, and after stabbing his mother, he gains the support of Hanna Young. * as Celine Gonzales A former housekeeper in the Cryer home and Katheryn and Hanna's sworn enemy. She has two children by Jim; an older son named Carlos and a seven year old named Jim, Jr. Loves to antagonize Hanna and Katheryn, and has been put down by both of them, as well as Jim, whom she still wants. * Shari Headley as Jennifer Sallison A district attorney of Savannah-Chatham County who seems to have a long-running grudge against Jim Cryer, stemming from situations where she appeared before him as an attorney. She wants nothing more than to have him removed from the bench and jailed for his crimes. She also shows to have a grudge against Jim's wife, Katheryn as well as the Harrington family, given that she had them all arrested. * Allison McAtee as Maggie Day The campaign manager for Jim and David's gubernatorial campaign who has romantic feelings for David, and does not like Veronica. She wants David to run for Governor against Jim, whom she also dislikes and would love to see jailed, and ideally wants him to drop Veronica so she can have him. References External links * Official website * T''he Haves and the Have Nots'' page at Tyler Perry Official website Category:Prime time soaps